What's Love Got to Do with It
by Evanescence2189
Summary: The Cair has received a new visitor, who has his eyes set on the Gentle Queen. The only problem is with her over protective siblings and best friend. They just can't seem to take the Prince of Calormen seriously. Is during "The In Between Times" - yr. 4


**Summary: The Cair has received a new visitor, who has his eyes set on the Gentle Queen. The only problem is with her over protective siblings and her best friend. They just can't seem to take the Prince of Calormen seriously. Takes place during **_**The In Between Times**_** – Year Four. **

**Warnings (or Public Service Announcements, whichever you prefer): There will be slight Peter/Alexa, or Peter/OC for those of you who have never read my Chronicles of Narnia stories. Mischievous conduct will ensue, and there may be character violence…*sniggers***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters, except for Alexa, my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~What's Love Got to Do with It~<em>

_**The First Week of March**_

"Your Majesty, you have received a formal letter from the official ambassadors of Calormen," said Mr. Tumnus. Queen Susan the Gentle was vaguely surprised, but accepted the parcel with a smile.

"What's that Su?" asked the High King Peter.

"I don't know, brother. Let me open it," she said, untying the small string that held the rolled parchment. Curious, King Edmund, and Queens Alexa and Lucy, joined Peter by Susan's desk in the study.

"It's a request to court me by a prince of Calormen, Prince Rabadash. He is the eldest son of the Tisroc," she said with a small smile. Peter frowned. "He wishes to formally present himself before us."

"As in, the Prince wishes to come here to court you?" Edmund asked.

"That is how it seems. It's very elegantly written, this letter," said Susan, in an attempt to soften Peter's stern appearance.

"Is it your wish to let him meet you?" Peter questioned her at last, after having taken his time in mulling over what could possibly be a very bad idea. The Gentle Queen smiled, though she held her excitement entirely from her older brother's view.

"I think it would be a nice idea. There haven't been any suitors in many a moon," she replied. Lucy and Alexa shared a knowing look. '_Right_,' they seemed to tell each other through their gazes. Peter shared the sentiment deeply, being that he was necessarily (or unnecessarily, the subject was debatable) protective of his family. But, if it was Susan's wish, who was he to stop her from possibly finding a suitable husband. '_Though I will be the judge of that_,' he thought dryly.

"Alright, Su. I will leave it up to you then to leave a reply as you see fit. But if he does come to stay as a guest in Cair Paravel, let it not be more than a couple of weeks, please," Peter said. '_For my sanity_,' he added mentally. He would surely need it later on.

The Prince Rabadash of Calormen did come to stay as a guest of honor in Cair Paravel, but the visit was only meant for two weeks. He was cordial, extremely respectful of Susan, as well as the other four monarchs. However, even as he was pleasant, Edmund expressed his wariness of the Tisroc's son. Or at least, he told Peter.

"I can't say that I trust him, brother," said Edmund, glancing at Rabadash from the corner of his eye. The prince talked animated with Susan, who smiled and laughed at something he said to her. He picked up her hand by her side, and gently pressed a kiss upon it before departing. Most likely, he was venturing to his chambers to rest.

"So far he has been…amiable," Peter said quietly.

"That could easily be a visage, Peter," Edmund countered.

"Yes, but it's only been a couple days. Trust me, Ed, I cannot say I like it either, but it's Su's decision." Peter sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck to relieve some strain.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean we can't…monitor," Edmund said casually. Peter looked to his brother, an eyebrow raised. But as he saw the smirk on the Just King's face, a grin slowly crept across Peter's as well.

* * *

><p>Edmund peeked around the corner. He saw the coast was clear, and walked into the empty hallway. Although he could hear the familiar high, light laughter of his older sister and the deeper baritone that was surely Rabadash, approaching. He acted quick, and hid behind a large suit of armor that was held against the wall. Peter was about to follow, but stopped at a gesture from his brother.<p>

"Do tell me Prince, where did you earn such a sense of humor?" asked Susan.

"Well your Majesty, not from any particular place or person, I can assure you. What I would inquire, is to how you achieved such divine beauty and outstanding intelligence?" said Prince Rabadash, flashing a perfectly white smile. Edmund wanted to gag from his position behind the armor, but held his hand still. Peter, who braced himself against the wall, rolled his eyes.

Susan flushed a delicate pink as she smiled, and let the prince take her hand.

"You have a way with words," she said. Rabadash then looked to the Queen with a grin.

"You flatter me, your Majesty. I am still in awe of your way with a paint brush. Your paintings are exquisite. I hardly have that much creative talent. Though I am exceptional in other things…" the prince trailed off, leaving the Gentle Queen to hang on his every word.

"Such as?" she asked. Rabadash grinned, and took a step closer to her.

Edmund tried to make a frantic signal to his brother, alerting him to danger. Peter looked around the corner just enough to see the small, jerking motion from the Just King, and sprang into action.

Rabadash leaned down, about to close the gap between him and Queen Susan, when he heard loud steps behind him. Susan, spotting her brother rounding the corner and heading in their direction, quickly stepped back. The Prince regained his composure, and turned half way to greet the High King.

"Hello sister, Prince Rabadash," Peter said, nodding to each of them. "Have you seen Lucy around the Cair? I meant to ask her something."

"N-no brother. I haven't seen her, but you might try the gardens," replied Susan a bit nervously. They had almost been caught by the worst possible person.

"Neither have I, your Majesty," said Rabadash. Peter regarded the prince coolly for a long moment, almost making the younger man uncomfortable under the King's gaze. Finally, Peter looked to his sister with a gentle smile, and then took his leave. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard the prince let out a relieved breath.

* * *

><p>'<em>This is getting slightly exhausting<em>,' thought Peter. He and Edmund had been following Susan and Rabadash for the past few days. Together, they stopped the prince at all costs from taking advantage of their sister. Being torn between making sure Susan kept her honor, and doing his everyday duties as High King of Narnia, was taking its toll. Fortunately, Rabadash would only be there for another week.

'_Still, the seven and a half days are sure to go as slowly as possible_,' he mused, ducking behind a large tapestry as Susan passed by with the Prince. Edmund was ahead, behind an indoor, potted plant. Its extensive fronds shielded him from view.

"You know, your Highness, I have never seen a greater palace, besides my own, than that of Cair Paravel," said Rabadash.

"Thank you, Prince," replied Susan. "There are no rooms the other Kings and Queens and I have not explored, though there are many."

"Really? And how many rooms are there?"

"Oh, far more than we're willing to count. Master Tumnus or Orieus, our general, would know."

"My castle in Tashbaan is much the same way. There are so many rooms, there is hardly enough things to fill it with. I think you would like Tashbaan, Queen Susan."

"Oh, really? You think so?" Rabadash smiled then.

"I do. I would love to introduce you to my family, for I have many siblings. Also, there are many beautiful places I think you would enjoy seeing. There is the city of Calavar, where there is much to do and many wondrous sights to behold. Close to that city is Azimbalda, and near the coast, Zalindreh." The Gentle Queen was enthralled with the exotic sounding locations, and she grew excited.

"Oh, they sound so wonderful. I would enjoy seeing your country," she said. The Prince smiled broadly.

'_Oh no_,' Edmund thought in horror. '_Peter! Mayday, _mayday_! Red Alert!_' He made a deliberate hand motion between the plant's leaves, which Peter did see. The High King was just about to make his move when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned sharply on his heel, careful not to bump the tapestry and give away his position.

"_Alexa, what are you doing here?_" he whispered.

"_What am _I_ doing here? I think you just stole my question_," she said just as quietly. She raised a brow, waiting patiently for an answer. He sighed, taking a glance once again at Susan.

"Oh, don't tell me. You're not spying on her are you?" Alexa asked. Peter couldn't meet her gaze, and instead looked to the wall.

"It's not what it looks like," he began.

"Oh, really? I think it's exactly what it looks like, Peter. Look…I don't exactly approve of him either, but it's Susan's choice of whom she marries," said Alexa.

"I know, I know. But that's just it. I am letting her choose. I'm just…protecting her honor," Peter said, albeit a little sheepishly.

"Protecting her honor," she said drolly. "You mean making sure Susan and Rabadash have no privacy?"

"No, I mean making sure he doesn't take any liberties with her," Peter replied in exasperation.

"By following her around? _That's_ why I've had to do most of the paperwork. But then that means Edmund is doing this little mission with you."

"Well…yes. It was all his idea to do this, actually."

"_Really?_"

"Yes…" Peter glanced at the two again, and cursed under his breath. Rabadash was moving in again. But Peter sighed in relief when he saw Edmund cautiously pick his way out of the plant without being seen, and engage the Queen and prince in friendly conversation. '_Your plans are foiled again!_' thought Peter.

"Peter," Alexa started, letting out a sigh. "You can't do this to Susan."

"Why not? I'm protecting her," Peter retorted.

"Why? Because it's violating Susan's trust. What if she loves him?"

"What does _love_ have anything to do with it? It's only been a few days, she couldn't possibly."

"You don't know that, Peter." He paused for a moment, before asking another question.

"You said it yourself that you didn't approve of Rabadash. And why is that?"

"Well…he was nice enough in the beginning. But he manipulates her…he uses charm to get her to do things…I don't like it."

"_That's_ what I'm trying to protect her from," Peter said at last. "Say you were going about your duties as a Queen, busy as a bee. Then you have a man who is sitting on the couch, and asks you to get a book for him that's on the stand right next to him. That would be rude and uncalled for, wouldn't you think? I saw Rabadash do that to Susan yesterday."

"…Peter, you do that to me on a regular basis." He felt his fact grow warm in embarrassment.

"Really? I do?"

"All the time. Remember yesterday on the verandah? 'Oh, Alexa, can you give me my glass of lemonade? It's right there on the glass table next to you.' Meanwhile, it was actually on the table over on the other side of the verandah. You were stretched out on the outdoor couch, not inclined to move an inch," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well…um…sorry?"

"Right. Next you'll be saying that you never go easy on me during training."

"What? I do _not_!"

"Oh, you little liar! I can tell when you're not going full strength. 'Oh, sorry. I was about to catch your arm with my sword. I had to pull back.'"

"I would have cut you!"

"Right. Except for that I was about to block your hit. Admit the truth, you hold back because I'm a woman." Peter couldn't restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"That's not true. I don't hold back because you're a woman."

"Then you admit that you hold back!" Peter gave up trying to deny the statement, because it was true. He did not spar with Alexa at full strength all of the time.

"But not because I'm sexist," he retorted.

"Then why?" she asked simply.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said honestly.

"You don't think I'm up to par with your skill, is that it?" Peter let out a frustrated sigh. Vaguely he noted that their voices were far beyond whispers. But he didn't see Susan, Rabadash, or his brother, so it was alright.

"That's not what I meant. Why do you keep twisting my words?"

"I am _not_. I'm just filling in the blanks." Peter, at his wits end, grasped the infuriating girl by her upper arms gently, but firmly.

"Well then listen, and listen well. I don't spar against you with all of my power and strength every single moment—not because you're a woman, and not because I think you lack the skill of a warrior to oppose me. But because I—" Peter was cut off by the sound of the tapestry being slid to the side. The High King and Courageous Queen stilled, both speechless.

Susan, Edmund, and Rabadash stood, watching them. Edmund smirked, while Susan quirked a brow. The Prince only gave a small grin as he stood behind the Gentle Queen, not entirely in the "amusement loop." But Peter was still too shocked at being discovered to release the Queen from his hold.

"This is not what it looks like," said Alexa.

_**The Second Week of March**_

Susan, wanting to entertain the prince, insisted they all make a trip to Glasswater Creek for a picnic. Naturally, the five monarchs of Narnia found riding on their horses through the thick forest as easy as breathing. However, their guest was not as outdoors inclined. In fact, they were forced to stop several times to let the prince catch his breath before they even made it to the Creek, which was actually a large river.

They dismounted their horses on arrival, and set up their picnic lunch on a smooth, grassy hill by the water.

"How can you stand all these ghastly mosquitos sucking your living blood? It is simply horrid!" said Rabadash, patting his arms and legs for the infernal creatures.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot it was their season…" mumbled Susan. But the prince's complaint was soon forgotten as they ate their lunch meal, prepared by Cair Paravel's head cook. Soon, their stomachs were full, and each one of them were content. They talked among one another in amiable camaraderie, that is, until Rabadash spoke out once again.

"I apologize, but I am getting attacked by insects! How can you live in this barbarian nature?" Peter grew tense, and saw Edmund bristle as well at the insult. Alexa and Lucy frowned, as Susan frantically tried to appease the disgruntled Prince. But then, he censured himself.

"I mean…I only saw this because they are distracting me from gazing at your loveliness," he told Susan. She flushed, but looked at him hesitantly.

"Oh…alright. Well, would you like to go for a walk?" she asked tentatively.

"…_In_ the grass? By the bank? Where there is _mud_?" the prince asked anxiously.

"Well, it hasn't rained for a while. So there shouldn't be too much mud…" Susan replied.

"_Yes_, a walk is _just_ what we need to loosen up. Don't you think, Pete?" Edmund said quickly.

"A capital idea, Ed," Peter agreed.

"That sounds nice. But won't there be a tricky marsh by the—" Alexa cut off Lucy's sentence with her interjection.

"Oh, Lucy, you know a walk sounds splendid. It's perfect for a day like this, don't you agree?" she asked. Peter hid his smile. '_I know there was a reason I don't strangle that girl for the longsuffering she causes me_,' he thought wryly.

"Hmm, I think I do know what you mean. It is just about perfect. Good idea, Su!" replied Lucy in her usual sprightly attitude. She had no knowledge of Peter and Edmund's (and now Alexa's) intent, but she was cooperating splendidly in their opinion.

"Wonderful! Let us depart then," said Susan. She looped the Prince's arm around hers and led them into the forest, along the riverbank.

* * *

><p>They were wandering through the thick woods, minding the hanging vines, gnarled tree roots, or the occasional boulder that might deter their path. Rabadash could be heard huffing and puffing at a short distance behind them, muttering to himself about insects and other wild animals that could be hiding in the shrubbery. This was to the amusement of Kings Peter and Edmund, as well as Queen Alexa. They tried desperately to restrain themselves from letting their mirth become audible.<p>

"Are you alright, Prince Rabadash?" Susan asked, concern shone in her gray eyes. Rabadash panted, and struggled to pass both Lucy and Alexa to walk beside the Gentle Queen.

"I'm perfectly alright, I'm perfectly capable of…_argh!_" The prince had tripped and fallen, face first, into the mud. Alexa immediately schooled her face into an expression of apology, as it was her foot that he had miss-stepped over. Peter and Edmund struggled to control their fits of laughter as they caught the Queen's eye, seeing her true intentions for ill when she gave them a quick grin.

"By the Mane, I am dreadfully sorry!" said the Courageous Queen, a hand rising to her mouth in shock. "It was an accident!" Rbabadash, with the help of Susan and Lucy, stood to his full height. He glowered, and his eyes showed his thinly veiled agitation as his body was tense. Alexa actually took a step back at the intimidating gesture, and her hands discreetly edged towards the hilts of her dual swords. If he attacked her, Susan would be exposed to Rabadash's true nature, which Peter, Edmund, and Alexa were almost sure was not this affable persona.

"You alright, chap?" Peter asked with a smile, though his eyes were serious as he also spotted the prince's change in demeanor. The High King exchanged a short look with his brother, who then gazed at the sludge-covered man.

"Really, how unfortunate," commented Edmund.

"I'm…fine," Rabadash ground out.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright? I'm _so_ sorry! We'd better get back to the castle so you can clean up…I am so terribly sorry..." said Susan, who began to fuss over him.

"Oh, but we're so close to the mar—I mean…the delightful pool that is really such a wonder to see in the daytime. Especially on a day like this!" Edmund protested.

"Ed! He's all wet and muddy, how horrid. We'd better get back to the castle!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, but Su, you love seeing the creek at this time. You always come home in such a good mood..." Peter trailed off, glancing at the Prince. He sighed, and a kind smile (that looked rather forced) formed on his face.

"It is alright, Queen Susan. I can survive for a little bit longer without a cleanse," said Rabadash.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked, even as she smiled brightly.

"Yes," he replied, though one looking at him could say that pained him to do so, by the strained expression that came upon his face.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ah yes, what we've been waiting for<em>,' Edmund thought wickedly. They approached the marsh, which would remain their turning point. But they would stop for a small rest before turning back. '_Just let us splash him a bit before we go_.' He and Peter had discussed exactly what they would do—a harmless prank, considering Rabadash was already splattered with mud.

"_So, you will distract him while I fill the bowl?" Edmund asked, motioning to the container he hand stored in the inside lapel of his tunic. _

"_Yes, but make it quick. He will sure to be suspicious if he notices you behind him. Alexa will keep Susan and Lucy in conversation," Peter responded, nodding to the Courageous Queen. She grinned in return._

"_I'm only doing this once with you two, so make sure you get him good," she said. It was despite her proper judgment that she decided to help them, but she really didn't want Susan to marry the twit. He was _not_ a suitable choice for her in any way. _

And then he would pour the bowl of swamp water onto the man's head or feet, whichever could be done first without getting himself maimed. The Just King nodded to Peter, who nodded. He turned around and touched his hand to Rabadash's shoulder (which was still covered in a layer of wet dirt).

"Yes, your Majesty?" the Prince asked, rather tightly.

"I just wanted to ask how you have enjoyed your stay in Narnia thus far, excluding this little incident," Peter said, referring to the man's ruined clothing. He peeked over to see Alexa and his sisters engaged in conversation. Alexa gave him a cursory glance, and the corner of her mouth twitched upward.

"I'll be right back. I think I see a pretty shell at the bank of the marsh, incredible as that may be," said Lucy. She walked away from Susan and Alexa, to the older woman's displeasure. Unseen by the rest, there was a twinkle in the girl's eye as she walked next to Peter.

Edmund had knelt right behind Rabadash, and was discreetly filling the bowl. He didn't notice his sister's approach, however.

Peter, who was still talking to the Prince, only saw Lucy when she accidentally tripped. In the process of Peter leaning forward quickly to catch her, Lucy bumped Rabadash. The man was knocked off balance, and stumbled over Edmund's crouched form. He then careened backwards—into the marsh with a splash.

"Oh my!" cried Susan, who ran to the river's edge. The rest of the monarchs, quite shocked at the development, rushed to her side. Rabadash gasped and spluttered, wading quickly out of the water now sopping wet. Dull, brown seaweed clung to his shoulders and sloshing feet, sand sticking to the back of his legs. He muttered agitatedly, an eye twitching in his anger, and pushed past the five Narnians. Susan followed, repeating her apologies.

Peter looked to his youngest sister, suspicion shone in his eyes.

"Lu…" he began.

"Yes, Peter?" she asked sweetly, almost too innocently.

"You knew!" said Edmund.

"Yes, yes I did," said the Valiant Queen.

"So…you pushed him on purpose, even when you knew our plan?" asked Alexa.

"Yes, because as much as I love Su, I don't like him either," Lucy replied.

"I knew you were my favorite," Peter said, enveloping her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the monarchs returned to the castle. Prince Rabadash didn't leave his chambers for the rest of the night, most likely soaking in the bath for a couple of hours before retiring to sleep. Susan also went to bed early, as she was exhausted from the day's events. This left the remaining four to talk amiably on the verandah, relaxing in the cool, night breeze the spring brought through the gardens.<p>

"I feel a little bad for him, but he deserved his just rewards," said Lucy.

"I agree wholeheartedly," said Alexa.

"But I would like to know, when did you figure out what we were doing?" Peter asked Lucy.

"You don't want to know, Pete."

"Humor me."

"Well…I was there when you and Ed were spying on Su and Rabadash in the hall."

"Which time?" Edmund asked wryly. To this, Lucy answered bluntly, and simply.

"When you and Su found Peter and Alexa having a lover's quarrel behind the tapestry."

**There we are, my promised one-shot! To those who read my story, **_**The In Between Times**_**, this is mostly for you. ^_^ **


End file.
